narutooriginalsfandomcom-20200223-history
Ayane Kasagawa
"Everything has beauty if you know how to see it." ~Ayane Kasagawa~ Ayane Kasagawa (笠川あやね, Kasagawa Ayane) is a narrator, protagonist and main supporting of the fanfiction: New Generations (Created by nxf11rocks) She is a jōnin-level kunoichi from Konohagakure and leader of Team Ayane. Backround Ayane was a straight A student in the academy and was put in a squad with Seto Sarutobi and Satoshi Shimura, with Shizuka Hiroko - also known as Rei - as team leader. She became known for her use of wind release techniques in which she can use vacuum based jutsu at age 15. While Naruto was on his death bed, Masaaki Shukiro asked Naruto to have someone watch and become Ryuun Shukiro's sensei for his protection. Naruto suggested 16 year old Ayane - as he was able to see her potential. She later was escorted to the hospital by Anbu members. They explained the situation to her, and asked her personally if she could become his teacher to protect him, in exchange for a special technique. She immediately accepted before hearing the reward, but accepted after he offered. Masaaki and Akina brought her to an abandoned shukiro hideout, and performed the DNA embedding process and gave her the Ice Release kekkei genkai. However because she had no idea about what they were actually doing at the time. She screamed uncontrollably from the intense pain to the point where she fainted. After obtaining the Ice Release, Masaaki taught her how to harness the chakra before he died. For years she developed new jutsu for her kekkei genkai, as well as the water release that she had gained; even earning a title for her constant work. She became stronger with help from her new kekkei genkai, but she grew even stronger by expanding it with the chakra nature she was already proficient with: Wind Release. After Ryuun's class graduated Ayane was put in Team 10 with Ryuun, Koharu Hyūga, and Kiyoyumi Hiroko. Teaching and protecting her students, and gaining a new family. Personality Ayane has a somewhat child-like personality, in which there are many events to prove it. This can be seen when she first met her team, Team 10, when she told them to follow her to the roof then skipped off without making sure they were following. Also during her team's time at the Village of Fruit, she was almost always seen devouring their delicious fruit and even asked Akahana if she could have a bag of pears to bring home while giving her puppy eyes. Ayane acts most like a child in Part ll. A noteable example being when she and Ryuun were walking to the Hokage's office; they walked past an ice cream parlor when Ayane ran back to look at the ice cream through he window and begged Ryuun to buy her some since she forgot her wallet, also giving him puppy eyes. She also has other moments which she was ditzy - or slow; such as when she heard some perverted jokes Iroshi told her which she didn't understand until a day later. She also made several ditzy comments, and being clumsy like when she tripped during her battle against Homura during her "finishing move". Because of her slightly ditzy and childish traits, she tends to forget about modesty. From this, she tends to answer the door with just a towel and walk around her house naked - even when she has guests which Ryuun constantly yells at her about. However if she likes someone she will try to be as modest as possible, making it obvious to people who know her. This was first seen when she tried to cover herself in her bed sheets when she started to become attracted to Ryuun. She also has a very energetic and enthusiastic personality. While she was giving the tree climbing lesson to her students, she told them that the first one to reach the top would get a special bonus lesson. This created a competition which she happily watched a majority of the time while eating fruit. Ayane also likes to dress appropriately for the lessons she gives. Such as the time she gave flexibility lessons, to help them be able to maneuver and dodge attacks, she wore a light blue yoga-like one piece that Iroshi noted was slightly too small for her. Also during her strength lesson, she wore a black sports bra and spandex shorts or pink leggings while also making everyone wear a pair of boxing gloves with her. Although she has these traits, she always acts seriously and tries to stay calm under tough situations. And even with this, there are still occasions where she’d become scared, and even petrified, which was seen in her battle against Hidan, and another battle against Hidoi. She is also protective over her students, and teammates, which can be seen in her Team 10's battle against Kurai, and Shiro; she watched Ryuun's and Koharu's team match against Shiro while they were trapped in a steel cage, and when she saw them starting to struggle she immediately started her fight with Kurai in hopes of defeating him in time to help Ryuun and Koharu. After the time skip and Ryuun returned to Konoha, Ayane had gained a noticeable depression. When Ayane discovered that there were two extremely dangerous gangs after Ryuun, Ayane became scared she would lose him after he finally came back. She had become emotionally unstable after Koharu defected from Konoha and couldn't stand to lose anyone else. After she was kidnapped, given the Curse Mark from Hidoi, interrogated, and almost raped by her interrogator - stopped by Ryuun interrupting him; her depression and fear escalated immensely while, a week after being rescued, started to feel attracted to Ryuun, making her emotionally confused. She tried to hide it but Shizuka found out easily. She began to get drunk at bars a lot, crying herself to sleep, and even started believing her life was cursed. After Shizuka was killed by Taiyo, Ayane went to the first person she could think of; Ryuun. Ayane started to depend on Ryuun and would crave his attention which would later start their sexual relationship. After time she eventually got through her depression and, after Rei was rescued, kept her and Ryuun near her at all times in case her curse mark forced her transformation or if Ryuun's anger triggered his own. She quickly became the happy Ayane everyone knew; though she was a lot more serious more often. Appearance She is also known for her curvy figure, having a bust size that is currently 90 centimeters in circumference according to Iroshi's perverted (yet accurate) inspections. He also noted that her waist measurement must ''be 59 centimeters and her hips were ''definitely 82 centimeters around. Her beauty was pointed out many times, and most of the time compared to that of Tsunade. Ayane has very fine skin, and silky long blonde hair that she keeps in a high ponytail with long bangs over the left side of her brown eyes. She wears a standard konoha flak jacket over a black long sleeve turtleneck that covers her hands, long black pants that stops right below her knee, which is covered in bandages to her ankle, and black shinobi shoes. Ayane also wears her protector on her forehead under her bangs, wears soft pink lipstick and occasionally light blue eye shadow. She also has a a wardrobe with a bunch of other clothes she wears on days off, and during training lessons. During her lessons with her team she wore a pink sports bra, black leggings and regular shinobi shoes. For casual clothes she wears a cream colored shirt that had a stylized kanji for the word "love" (愛, Ai) inside a blue star on the middle of the chest, and jeans. She also wears a light green dress on sunny days. She also has worn a red kimono with yellow carnation patterns and a large yellow ribbon on her waist. In the fifth shinobi world war, she wore her regular jōnin uniform, but with the forehead protector of the shinobi forces. Abilities Physical Prowess One of Ayane's eye catching abilities is her strength, with which she was able to break Kurai's right leg by stepping on it, and even throw Takeshi a few meters while encased in his steel armor. Ayane was able to catch a Fūma Shuriken with one hand and redirect it with ease, and even break a rogue ninja's arm by simply tightening her grip. However, though she possesses decent strength, she is given more credit for her sheer speed. Her speed is great enough defeat ten corrupt bounty hunters in two seconds, and even break the chain to Hidan's scythe in less than a minute. Ayane has shown to further increase her speed by using the hiding in ice technique, making it extremely difficult for people without a Sharingan to even see her. She also was noted to possess fairly strong chakra. However in Part l she grew tired from using only few jutsu. She was able to use chakra flowing techniques on weapons, and forcing the weather to snow without any exhaustion, she would however grow tired from using techniques such as creating her version two armor, and even using her frozen beast running technique. Though in Part ll she enhanced her reserves as she was able to use over twenty ice release techniques in ten hours, and was also able to use several wind and water based jutsu without tiring in the slightest. She later learned how to utilize natural energy through Hidoi's curse mark, though it was shown to be weak compared to Naruto's and even Ryuun's. Cursed Seal Hidoi, realizing Ayane's body was considerably strong while possessing the Ice Release kekkei genkai, bestowed the Cursed Seal of Heaven to her while planning to take her body as a host. When activated, the seal forcibly absorbs Ayane's chakra, replacing it with Hidoi's senjutsu chakra which covered her body with a flame-like pattern. While in effect, the mark granted her enhanced chakra capacity, increased strength, speed, and endurance. At first the mark would activate and overwhelm Ayane if she used her chakra or became too excited. In fact she was only able to control it with a extreme force of will which would leave her energy completely wiped afterwards. After being captured by Hidoi, he advanced Ayane's Cursed Seal to Level Two, allowing her to control and activate the seal at will. When fully transformed, the second state turns Ayane's skin brown with three black dots under each of her eyes, her sclerae turn black, her irides turn yellow, and she grows a horn on both sides of her head that point back. She also grows claw-like nails and her hair grows down to her knees while also becoming spiky. She is also able to grow, at any time, large forewings and hind wings that gives her a dragonfly-like appearance and a large tail that have three small rhombus at the end. She is able to fly at relatively high speeds using her wings, and is also able to use her tail for swinging attacks or to help her change the course of her flight. Her wings were also shown to be very strong, being able to block attacks from tools. However, the seal had disadvantages. Prolonged periods of time would corrode Ayane’s body and cause her pain. Also the presence of Hidoi’s chakra would frighten Ayane to the point where she'd tremble in fear. With additional training, Ayane greatly extended the time she could maintain her cursed seal active. In Part II, Ayane gained complete control and mastery over the cursed seal, and could even access its power without fully activating it and even perform partial transformations at will. She also used the mark’s senjutsu power to create senjutsu; however she can't control Hidai's senjutsu as much as a sage controls natural energy. With this, Ayane is able to greatly strengthen her vacuum based attacks; upgrading the sharpness of these techniques using the senjutsu power to be able to cut through stronger techniques - such as piercing the Susanoo. When using Hidoi's senjutsu power, Ayane had also gained the ability to create massive amounts of senjutsu infused dry ice in mere seconds. However, once she became a pseudo jinchuriki, Isobu had destroyed the seal once it commented on sensing "evil" chakra hiding within her "gorgeous" chakra. Ninjutsu Nature Transformation Ayane's most noticeable ability was the possession of the Ice Release kekkei genkai through using the water and wind natures. She became earned her title for the use and creation of her own ice techniques such as being able to create a highly dense armor out of ice to such an extent that she had to name two different versions of the armor. She also was praised for her extremely dense shield and her ability to create spikes that she can create spikes on her armor to make her taijutsu strikes more lethal. She was also praised highly for her use of the ice release kekkei genkai for her ability to make snow which she can use to perform ice, or water release techniques as well as hide in the ice and snow. Even with these skills her most known technique is the utilization of freezing co2 to create her dry ice technique, which she showed was extremely dangerous to which Kurai was completely unable to move once he was hit by a dry ice jutsu or else he would rip his skin off. Ayane also showed use of this technique to grab hold of objects to either move, or open them. Ayane is able to completely alter the shape of her dry ice to create almost any shape/form needed. Ayane has shown o have a various amount of jutsu with this unique ability. She is able to create shuriken shaped like snowflakes which, if hitting an enemy, cannot be removed from the enemy's body unless they rip it off which will cause additional damage. She can also create a piston-like shape around her arm to dish out a powerful blunt force attack which can easily break tree trunks and boulders as well as a dry ice claw to dig the sharp claws deep in their body to keep the dry ice within the target's body. Ayane can then manipulate the dry ice in their body to dig even deeper and expand until it pierces their vital organs. Ayane has also shown to do this same exact thing with dry ice wolves which can attack the opponent without Ayane having to be up close. One of her most noticeable techniques is her ice clones which she can create with dry ice, and create traps revolving dry ice by letting them get defeated in a taijutsu duel. She has also shown to be proficient with utilizing her Wind Release nature transformation. She could exhale from her mouth powerful vacuum based attacks that could pierce like bullets, throw large blades of air by waving her arm from her and by swinging her blades. Ayane could also use chakra flow to enhance a kunai's offensive strength by exhaling wind infused chakra through it. She's also been shown to do the same with shuriken by holding the shuriken flat on her palm while exhaling a stream of vacuum-like chakra onto the shuriken with a pin-wheel like way, changing them into buzz-saws. This has proven to be a useful skill as the shuriken do not lose their momentum when intercepted, and retain all their cutting power and range when blocked or redirected. Ayane also has shown the skill to shoot whirl-wind like balls in rapid succession and a larger bullet-like ball. Ayane has also shown a great use of water techniques; being able to a wall or around the user - for protection - and exhale a large stream of water to blow enemies away. She is also able to merge with water in order to be undetected, however people with a special Dōjutsu can detect her in this state. Senjutsu After a large amount of intense training, Ayane has learned to harness Hidoi's senjutsu chakra not only to change her form but also to perform senjutsu. When used, the power of her jutsu are significantly increased. This is seen through her use of the chakra to make a snowy area in less than a minute, and even create saw blades from wind that are even capable of cutting through senjutsu powered wood release techniques. Although Hidoi's chakra has been noted to be extremely powerful, Ayane possesses a little amount of it. Once becoming a Pseudo-Jinchūriki of Isobu, Ayane's Curse Mark disappeared and no longer had access to Hidoi's senjutsu. However, after losing the mark, her body had naturally adapted to the use of natural energy which allows her to absorb natural energy even during battle. However, this is only at a lesser level than a Sage's ability to absorb Natural Energy while keeping still. However even with the amount she has, she is still able to use it for powerful techniques that were even compared to many famous ninja such as Kakashi, and Takeshi. She also has shown to have the ability to create massive snowflake-like shuriken out of senjutsu enhanced dry ice. She can also use her wind release to create a gigantic buzz saw-like shuriken that can cut the Shinju's tails with ease. She could also create a humongous wind that was capable of temporarily immobilizing Tanakuya's incomplete Susanoo. She had also used natural energy to increase the power in her ice armor that is highly advanced to the point that can even completely block advanced fire, wind, lightning, and even storm release techniques from several powerful shinobi; most notably Tanakuya and Tsuki Shukiro. Ayane is able to create an enormous senjutsu enhanced dry ice dragon that can even combat the likes of Plasma Release. Ayane is also part of the ultimate collaboration technique known as Sage Art: Destructive Five-Headed Dragon. With this, Ayane fuses her massive dry ice dragon along with Iroshi's, Ryuun's, Amai's, and Myuuki's variants of the same technique. Ayane also adds dragonfly-like wings to the dragon, allowing the dragon to fly, and create a massive dry ice shield that is capable of blocking most of Tanakuya's highest leveled Plasma Release techniques he possesses. Ayane could also create a massive wind stream which she can use to quickly blow the five-headed dragon away from powerful techniques and also blow huge Plasma Release techniques away from the dragon and/or tossed back toward the caster. By using Hidoi's senjutsu chakra, her speed, stamina, and dexterity is also increased further. Ayane was able to stop one of Tsuki's attacks relatively easily, and was even able to create an ice barrier of an enormous size to block one of Tanakuya's storm release attacks and was still able to continue fighting. Also with the upgrade of Hidoi's chakra, Ayane gains a huge amount of strength, capable of stopping Iroshi from continuing an attack with ease, and even being able to stop Isobu's bulldozing attack with the aid of her ice release armor. After losing the curse mark, Ayane's speed, stamina, and dexterity are still at the same level when using her own senjutsu since her body had adapted to Hidoi's chakra and copied its strength. Tailed Beast Skills Ayane was granted a significant amount of chakra and stamina from the beast Isobu once receiving a portion of said beast's chakra. She showed a skillful use of partial transformation into the Three-Tails, being able to manifest one of its tails, in a short amount of time after being used to Isobu's chakra. However, because of only being a Pseudo-Jinchūriki, she is unable to transform into his full form, but was able to transform into his Version 2 form. In this form Ayane was able to perform Coral Palm, a technique which makes corals to grow on any surface she chooses. When used on opponents, it restricts their movement and eventually immobilizes them. Ayane also showed the ability to create coral out of thin air by using Isobu's chakra and could take it further to create massive coral pillars which she can manipulate. Ayane was also able to coat her coral with dry ice, increasing its lethality as well as multiplying her jutsu's ability to restrict opponents. However, after the Fifth Shinobi World War, she lost her ability to create coral after losing Isobu's chakra. Chakra Though not part of a clan, Ayane has been noted for her strong chakra. By age 8, she was able to use wind release techniques. And by the time she was a genin, she was able to use vacuum based attacks which was noted by a member of the Shimura Clan to be tough to learn, especially by herself. This surprised even Rei, since such techniques usually require more developed chakra. As she grew older her chakra reserves grew considerably greater. She was able to defeat Kurai in only a ten minutes, which was considered a tough achievement, and then was able to carry Koharu all the way back to the Village of Fruit. She also was able to be in a large fight against Taiyo for an extended amount of time while simultaneously trying to bring him away from the Leaf Village. Her chakra is also more powerful than most Jonin's chakra. With her exceptionally strong chakra, she is able to perform several ice release jutsu without becoming tired, and also being able to channel her wind chakra into her kunai over five times in one day easily. Her chakra also allowed her to survive Hidoi's juinjutsu, which is an imitation of Orochimaru's juinjutsu. Rei was surprised by how well she was able to sustain the curse mark with her chakra to obtain additional, more powerful chakra. She has also shown to be able to fight for two days straight during the world war. However after the fights were over she collapsed from exhaustion. Stats Prologue Ayane was escorted to Naruto's deathbed to discuss Ryuun Shukiro's protection in case something happened to his parents. She accepted, before hearing the reward, while watching Ryuun play with two ninja action figures by himself. That day Masaaki gave her with the Ice Release kekkei genkai both as a reward and to help protect Ryuun in the future. After Massaki and Akina's deaths, Ayane was seen at their hidden funeral holding Ryuuns hand. Part 1 After Ryuun, Koharu, and Kiyoyumi graduated from the Academy, Ayane had requested to have Ryuun and Koharu together specifically because of their friendship. During their first meeting Ayane had told them not to eat and to show up to the training grounds the next day to give them the test Naruto had suggested before his death. During the test she wanted to force Ryuun and Koharu to work with Kiyoyumi, to see if Ryuun could work with anyone else, by appearing as if she was attacking as hard as she could. To her surprise, Ryuun was easily able to create a plan and then improvise to add Kiyoyumi into it afterwards. Trivia *Ayane gained a minor Haphephobia for a relatively short time period after the incident with Hidoi and almost being raped. The only people she could stand to let touch her was Ryuun, Kiyoyumi, Seto, Kenmei, Shizuka, and Rei. *Ayane’s name means:(彩, aya) "colour", (綾, aya) "design" or (絢, aya) "kimono design" combined with (音, ne)"sound". *According to the Databook(s): **Ayane's hobbies is wearing new clothes and exercising. **Ayane's wishes to fight Rei and the Akatsuki. **Ayane's favorites foods are Dango, Ice Cream and Pears. Her least favorite food are Brussels Sprouts. **Ayane's favorite word is “Beauty” (別嬪, Beppin) Quotes *(To Ryuun): "The village doesn't know you. They only know where you've come from. Show them who you are and you'll be respected. *(To Koharu) "Koharu... Why..." *(To Ryuun) "When my parents died, I felt like I had nothing. Then I finally became a genin and made a new family. Once we became Jonin, we sort of separated; but I made another family with my team. When Koharu defected... I felt like a series of losses would begin. I knew it... Then you left the village for few years and it was just me and Kiyoyumi, who was usually training with Rei. So I didn't have many people left to love since they were busy and I was forced on dangerous missions. When you came back, I felt like everything was going to change for me. Then Seto almost died, and I got this damn curse mark. I-I feel like my life is cursed; and once Rei died I realized I was right... and... I feel like I’m going to lose you too... *(To Isobu) "Omg! You are just the cutest!!!" *(To Isobu) "Of course I trust Ryuun! He's saved me not once, not twice, but five times! He's the most loyal, kind, and powerful person I know. I'd trust this world to him!" Category:Original Character Category:Female Category:Pseudo-Jinchuriki Category:Konohagakure Category:Next Generation